


【少狼AU The Pack】Chap.9 The Eiken House

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 这章单纯用来过渡和填充剧情。





	【少狼AU The Pack】Chap.9 The Eiken House

**Author's Note:**

> 这章单纯用来过渡和填充剧情。

【Jungwoo】

“来吧，别害怕，他不会对你怎么样的，来打个招呼。”

Jungwoo站在探视窗后面缩着脖子等待Doyoung下达指令，但当Doyoung叫他过去的时候他仍然不太情愿地瑟缩了一下。

Jaehyun坐在床的一角读书，看起来像是根本没听见他们两个。

“Jaehyun，这是我们狼群最后一位成员，Jungwoo，你也许听说过他。Jungwoo，过来，过来，没事的，和Jaehyun打个招呼。”

Jungwoo终于舍得把脑袋从探视窗后面伸出来，亦步亦趋地靠近Jaehyun之后看起来花了一个世纪决定要不要伸出手打招呼。

“你…你好，我叫Jungwoo……”

Jaehyun在手伸到他面前的时候放下了书本，眼睛紧接着一把攥住了Jungwoo躲躲闪闪的视线。

Jungwoo在Doyoung身边发出一声小狗一样的呜咽，只用了一步就藏到了他身后，连伸出的手都收起来，似乎对Jaehyun害怕极了。

“Say hi，Jaehyun，Jungwoo以后也会以经常来看你。”

“你好。”

Jungwoo在Jaehyun浅灰色眼睛的盯视下支支吾吾地也回复了一句你好，但仍然蜷在Doyoung背后不肯出来，好像担心自己的九条尾巴会突然炸开一样。

“好了，好了，既然你这么不安的话。”Doyoung用手捏了捏Jungwoo委屈到鼓起来的脸颊，拍拍他的背让他出去等，自己要和Jaehyun聊一会儿。

Jungwoo转身出去之后意识到自己在全是神经病人的密闭空间里，立刻又打开门冲了进来，一屁股坐在门口的圆木凳子上不打算挪动，Doyoung好笑又无奈地看了他一眼，但并没有阻止，转头开始和Jaehyun聊天。

根据Jungwoo在来之前听到的全部信息，Jaehyun攻击他的父亲未遂，一半是因为狼群好不容易抓住他，另一半是因为守林人先生手里还端着一把天杀的猎枪。总之Mr.Jun幸免于难，但仍然归他监护的Jaehyun被他以“我儿子车祸之后疯了”的缘由强制性的送进了艾兴之屋——比肯山的神经病院。

对于狼群而言充满疯癫人士的神经病院没有任何可怕之处，所以探视Jaehyun就变成了一项频繁而且重要的事。

Jaehyun并不怎么说话，从他被压进警车到他住进艾兴之屋两周，只有Doyoung和Winwin能让他说出几个简短的单词，他看起来和闻起来都完全不想被人打扰。

孩子们仍然在Doyoung的规划下轮流去看Jaehyun，Doyoung的目的很显然是让他和狼群熟悉起来，但事实是Jaehyun除了Winwin之外谁都不理。

Jungwoo在凳子上煎熬了将近40分钟，等Doyoung过来敲打他的肩膀时他已经歪着脑袋用一半的意识做梦了。

“走吧，我结束了。”

Jungwoo站起来准备离开房间，被Doyoung推出去之前突然想起了什么，倒退着走到了Jaehyun面前。

他从口袋里掏出了一个银白色材质和黑色绳子编在一起的手环，鼓起了很大的勇气郑重其事地伸手递给了Jaehyun，甚至还弯了弯腰。

“给你，我妈妈说……我妈妈说对你会有帮助。”

“那是什么？”Doyoung关上门之后询问道，Jungwoo只是咬着指甲耸了耸肩，和他并排离开探视区：

“没什么，不是什么很重要的东西，但是有用……”

“我能闻到植物精油的味道，那到底是什么？”

Jungwoo眨了眨眼意识到Doyoung不会轻易放弃追问，只好小声地说：

“用我妈妈的皮毛和浸泡了植物精油的巫术黑绳编成的手环。”

“提升精神力，让人感觉到健康，也可以抵挡噩梦。你要吗？”Jungwoo从口袋里又摸出来一个，看起来他随身携带了很多：“妈妈其实说让我每个人都送一个，但我不确定是不是你们都需要。不过…Jaehyun看起来完全需要，他闻起来噩梦不断。”

“你还能闻出这个？”

“……我以为狼人也能？”

“不，”Doyoung提起嘴角：“不，我们只能闻出基础的情绪。看来你比我们灵敏很多。”

“噢…”

他们坐上Doyoung的车去Taeyong家，Jungwoo被允许周末在Taeyong家过夜，这让他像个小孩子一样雀跃了好一会儿，但他很快意识到这是Mrs.Kim的圈套，因为Taeyong紧赶慢赶地把他塞进了狼群训练的日程，他们一群孩子就像X战警一样在周末到位了。

他并不清楚狼群训练的目的是什么，但看起来一切都是希望能有更好的团队合作，至于到底在为了什么而训练，那就不得而知了。没人提起这茬。

Jaehyun某种意义上被认定为了狼群的一员，虽然他本人没有任何表示，但是大家都这么认为，所以他就这么顺理成章的加入了。

在这件事情上所有人都知道Yuta大有不乐意，因为他的宝贝Winwin那该死的魅力。Jaehyun很显然和其他所有人一样受Winwin吸引，不同于Taeyong和Johnny各自找到了精神支柱转移注意力，他独身一人，这就让他的目光野蛮又直接，貌似除了Winwin本身其他所有人都意识到了。

Jungwoo对于Winwin无时无刻不散发的魅力并不太感冒，准确的来说他作为一只小狐狸并没有其他狼人那么狂热，虽然这群每天都被强烈引诱的狼人都在装作无事发生——事实上Jungwoo能闻出，抱歉，但是他的确能闻到预备勃起的味道。

好吧，看着Winwin这样完美的脸蛋和身材，不硬才是有问题。

甚至并非狼群的人，Jungwoo仔细地观察过，一些学校里的男生——当Winwin在化学课上非常认真地上下擦洗试管的时候——都倒抽冷气。

谁不爱Winwin呢。

“你不得不承认洗试管是个充满性暗示的动作，所以那群家伙才会有这种反应，他们肯定想象着Winwin给自己……”

“呃呃呃呃，打住，更多的信息不需要了，”Doyoung打着方向盘拐上高速，及时打断了Jungwoo的进一步分析：“试着别让Yuta听到这种事情，他可能会气得血管破裂。”

“哦！不！当然不！”Jungwoo微笑着低头摆弄自己的手指，在嘴里嘀咕着什么，看起来心情非常不错。

Doyoung正在逐渐弄清Jungwoo的本质，他远没有他表面看上去的那么内敛胆怯。

Jungwoo可是个理科天才，他对科学充满兴趣，现在看起来对人类也是如此——鉴于他已经不是人类了，他立刻陷入疯狂执着的研究想要列出所有人和类人生物的不同之处，这导致他对周围人的观察不可避免，基本上也是为什么他总是看到那些……呃，的东西。

这样并不是不好，他的研究很有可能会对狼群有所帮助，不过也很有可能在他得出结果之前被人当作变态科学怪人弗兰肯斯坦灭口。

谁知道呢。

他们回到Taeyong家的时候午饭正在准备上桌，通常情况下Taeyong下厨就足以证明这顿饭会格外吊人胃口，而加上Kun帮忙的话那孩子们就能大饱口福了。

而Jungwoo看着直接钻进厨房准备训斥Taeyong的Doyoung清楚地知道他可不太赞同他们的Alpha——一个学业上问题大的很的应届毕业生——亲自花时间下厨。

“我跟你说了叫你们点外卖的呢！”

“总是吃外卖不健康，Doyoung，孩子们需要的能量远比几块披萨要多。”

“Taeyong！你马上就要毕业了！拜托你在学业上紧张点成吗！”

“哦省省吧，少学一个小时不会把我杀了，Doyoung，而且你也知道，对我来说最重要的永远不是学习。”

Doyoung从厨房里出来的时候喉咙里还发着类似于愤怒的狮子一样的低吼，他不情不愿地把拌好的沙拉——他的独一份菜品——端上桌，随之而来的还有看起来可能吃不完的墨西哥卷饼。

只是开个玩笑，没有狼群吃不完的食物。

Taeyong和Kun看起来完全像是狼群里的准妈妈，他们给成员们做好丰盛的晚餐然后叫所有人上桌。而Yuta和Johnny看起来就像两个不负责任的酗酒还看棒球的老爹，大摇大摆地坐下就准备开吃，幸好狼群里没有基督教徒，不然他们非得先祷告不可。

Taeyong在拆解围裙的时候数着餐桌上的人数，嘀咕着他迟早要买个更大的桌子迎接新成员，Doyoung在一旁碎嘴的提醒着还有更大的沙发和地毯，被Taeyong用一锅铲打到闭嘴。

Jungwoo和Ten用剩下的一点儿时间给所有人倒好饮料，等他们最后落座，Ten就一边拉开他的椅子一边打开了话匣子。

“所以？你们毕业之后都打算怎么办？”

“噢，别说的像你不毕业了一样，Tennie，”Johnny在开饭前响亮地亲了他一口，而且还是用越过长桌的方式，这让剩下的人都嫌弃地抖了抖：“大部分人的offer都下来了，不是吗？”

“Well，我和Johnny决定休息一年，Taeyong选择了上网课，Doyoung决定去NYU，Yuta？Jungwoo？”

他们的小天才Jungwoo听起来是最有可能进顶尖专业的人，这让他立刻遭到深切的注目礼，但Jungwoo只是摆了摆手。

“妈妈说我最好还是先把家里的事情处理好，有可能我会回韩国或者日本上学，但那是之后，今年九月我大概不会去大学......嗯。”

“可是你条件录取都下来了，为什么不试一试呢？”

“噢鸡妈妈，别操心了，Jungwoo自有打算。”Ten举起手的时候狠狠地给了Doyoung语言上的一击，在Jungwoo的目光下向他伸出手：“现在，宝贝，你能做个甜心把肉酱递给我吗~”

Jungwoo拿起装着肉酱的碗递给Ten，毫不在意自己成为了话题的中心而且Doyoung和Ten立刻对于他的未来展开一番争论，他总是能完美的将自己置身事外，在任何情况下都是如此。

在他们享受波士顿龙虾海鲜饭和墨西哥辣味卷饼之后Taeyong给所有人半个小时的时间消化，要求他们半个小时结束后到房屋前的空地上集合，他们要开始训练。

Taeyong仍然住在他原来的家的地方，只不过房子在火灾之后重建了，按照Doyoung的说法和Taeyong家里的照片来看，门前原先并没有那么大的空地，而是一整块草坪。很显然，草坪也没能在火灾里活下来。

等所有人集中在门口之后Taeyong宣布先跑十公里热身，三只Alpha爽快地（貌似除了Taeyong）甩掉了他们的衣服变成全狼的形态带头裸奔。

噢，值得一提，Johnny和Yuta都可以变形了，这对他们来说是相当大的成功。

Jungwoo虽然很爱运动，但长跑并不是他的喜好，因此这样的活动让他慢悠悠地落在了队尾，旁边是完全不爱运动的Doyoung.

Doyoung的存在本身就严重违背了狼人运动细胞极其发达的事实，他恨不得用一辈子的时间都赖在床上做一条干瘪的带鱼，任何运动在他眼里都是该死的。

他们跑步的间隙Doyoung还留着一口气和Jungwoo聊天，内容无非是苦口婆心的劝他不要放弃优质的名牌大学，学他想学的，做一个有自主批判性思维的二十一世纪青少年。

“当然，我会考虑的，Doyoung.”Jungwoo用乖孩子的口气回答他，但听起来完全神游天外，这让Doyoung不得不叹了口气。

“只是…试着去尝试，Jungwoo，你不会后悔的。”

“当然，”Jungwoo在听到Doyoung口袋里的动静之后停下来：“当然。”

Doyoung随着他停下的步子接起了电话，对来电人员皱眉头。

“你好，是的，是我，好的，我会的，我马上来，谢谢。”

“什么？”

“是Jaehyun.”Doyoung收好他的手机之后把手放在嘴边大喊Winwin的名字：“回来！伙计！我们得处理你的桃色小麻烦！他跟人打架了！”

Jungwoo看着前方拐弯处重新出现的脑袋，站在Doyoung身边咧开嘴摊着手，表示自己什么都不知道。

“我来开车？”他温和地提议道，清楚自己用方向盘演绎生死时速的能力。

“好的，没问题。”Doyoung焦急地看了他一眼，在Winwin走过来之后立刻掉头小跑了出去：“走吧，小东西。”

Winwin跑着经过Jungwoo时眨着眼向他微笑，嘴里只冒出一句：

“Oops，哈…”

 

【Winwin】

Jaehyun的事情解决的很快，纠纷相当简单的被调解了，毕竟Doyoung有个银舌头*，而且涉及人员都他妈是某种意义上的神经病，所以他们没费什么劲。

Jaehyun答应不轻易发火（不过这可说不准），但条件是Winwin定期来探视他。

好嘛，几乎每个人都察觉的出来这是Jaehyun故意的，可是Winwin还是相当欢快地说好的OK当然没问题。

他好像一点都不觉得自己处于水深火热之中。

Ten精准评价说Winwin身上有一种迪士尼魔力，他看起来像是拥有每个人最美好的童年，Ten相当欣赏他的浪漫和单纯。

同样是这种情况，Kun几乎是在正确认识Winwin的第一周之后就开始为他操碎了心，像个印度裔的老母亲一样生怕自己的儿子哪天就在美国的广袤大地上惨遭不测。

这之后Winwin当然履行着他的义务每天拜访Jaehyun，甚至还带上Mrs.Don亲手做的中国菜，和他一起坐在房间里吃晚餐，顺带尽职尽责地（在Doyoung的逼迫之下）给Jaehyun复印十一年级的笔记并且转述上课的内容，还包括免费改卷服务。

Jaehyun对于Winwin来说只是个误入歧途的小伙子，他看起来十分善于专注并且GPA很不错，就算他被关在这个鬼都懒得闹的破地方，也不至于落下学校的课程。

三周之后，Jaehyun已经可以反过来辅导Winwin的西班牙语了。

将自己和男朋友泡图书馆的时间转而用在和一个很有可能强奸自己的人一起复习，Winwin没少接受Yuta的醋味儿和狼群其他成员的关切提醒，但他看起来毫不在意。

这让他显得有些奇怪。

Jaehyun，与此同时，正在不紧不慢地表达他对Winwin的冲动感觉，既用眼睛凌迟Winwin的脸和全身。

Winwin半推半就地对待Jaehyun的各种行为，在他隐秘地嗅闻自己的时候选择无视，在他试着握住自己写字的手腕的时候不表达拒绝的语言，在他拥抱自己超过常规五秒钟的时候也不斥责或者制止。

在Jaehyun终于被这个迪士尼魔力先生折磨的一头雾水并且不得不直接问他你是否接受我，而Winwin咧着嘴当着Ten的面说“哦！当然不，甜心”的时候，Ten终于惊叫一声展现了一个完美白眼：

“去你的迪士尼！原来Winwin你也是个坚不可摧的小婊子！”

很显然这句话是Ten的“拷问”的开端，Winwin被押进咖啡厅和Ten来了一通长达三小时的促膝长谈。

“说吧，小豆丁，你这么做到底是为了些什么？我可不知道你是个这么机灵的小聪明蛋。”

“Nothing，”Winwin看起来完全百分之一百无辜地享用着Ten买单的饮品和蛋糕，对于他充满古怪疑惑的棕红色眼睛抵抗力达到峰值：“你瞧，Ten，我只是在帮他。”

“Oh bullshit，你帮了个屁。快点从实招来，不然我可要揍你的小屁股了。”

“他只是个误入歧途的青少年，Ten.”Winwin抱着咖啡杯软软地笑了笑，意外地让Ten听出一种老年人的心态和语气。

“我们帮助人，当我们可以的时候。不是吗？Jaehyun需要帮助，他有些原始，没错，他看起来好像喜欢我，也没有错，这是典型的爱情三角理论里的迷恋式爱情，他——我在让他习惯我。”

“控制欲望这种事是人类必须要做的，Jaehyun在人类的身份和狼人的身份之间飘忽不定，他需要强制性的协助来抉择自己的最终状态，如果他依赖我，那这就是我需要教他的。”

Winwin平缓地完成阐述之后只在Ten狐疑的眼神下坚持了三秒，然后就像个被扎的气球一样砰地松懈下去。

“好吧！好吧！”他举起手表示投降：“没错，是Doyoung教的！”

Ten像个餍足的猫一样满意地舒展开来，他完全知道这种八婆的陈腔滥调就是Doyoung会干的破事。以及狼群之中除了他自己，只有Doyoung敢出这种伤敌二万自损一万八的坏点子，就像上次让Winwin去引诱Jaehyun一样。

很显然Doyoung指导了Winwin如何与Jaehyun相处，他正在做的就是让Jaehyun染上狼群的气味并且最大限度的与狼群同化。如果他正在痴迷于Winwin，那么Doyoung就用这个办法让他乐于处在正常人的形态，而不是随时随地地变回全狼。

Winwin并不是个什么都不知道的白痴，相反，他总是能很快的理解情绪并且调和情绪，这也是为什么Doyoung只是私下找他谈了谈就完成了任务的交接工作。

团队之中总要有自我牺牲的代表。

即使牺牲色相也算牺牲（这点需要得到重申）。

Winwin的拒绝对于Jaehyun来说打击不小，艾兴之屋的护工在他随后几次的拜访时都跟他反应Jaehyun的房间里偶尔会多出一头狼，看起来闷闷不乐并且把所有东西都堆到墙角去好造出一个巢穴。

这在几天之后就被Winwin抓了个现行。

红棕色的大家伙懒懒地蜷缩在墙角的一块毛毯里休憩，他的皮毛随着呼吸的上下起伏散发着柔顺的光亮，室内的灯让毛发更像是暖橘色。

“Jaehyun？”

Winwin拎着保温桶坐在了地上，拍了拍地板试图让Jaehyun冲自己走过来。

尝试很容易就成功了，有些庞大的家伙找了个舒服的姿势靠在了Winwin的身边，安静地犹豫了一会儿之后把脑袋靠在了Winwin的大腿上。

“你不想变成人吗？这样我们没办法交谈了。”Winwin哄骗了他一下，但Jaehyun不买他的账，这让Winwin不得不继续讲话。

“好吧，看得出来今晚不在学习状态，嘟嘟，我们调到谈话模式？”

Jaehyun对Winwin有些蠢的语气也反应平平，甚至不为自己能够赖在Winwin身上而感到兴奋。

无论如何，这相对而言是进步。

把保温饭盒挪远一点好让自己和Jaehyun都躺下之后Winwin彻底被这只野狼给包在了怀里，蓬松的大尾巴盖着他的肚子。他意识到明天Yuta又会对自己身上的味道感到气急败坏，但选择不去注意。

“所以，我们今晚要做些什么？”Winwin扭过头盯着Jaehyun亮蓝色的眼睛询问道：“用苹果泥和玉米片做一首三百行的诗怎么样？”

野狼的脑袋摇摆了一下之后呼哧了一声，听起来像是一个“不”。

“噢，别这么扫兴，来吧，好好想想，我们该做什么？”

Jaehyun之后没再出现什么反应，Winwin独自叽叽咕咕了很久之后用手推了推Jaehyun毛茸茸的脑袋：

“变回来，伙计，这太无聊了，而且有点热。”

Jaehyun用一声呼噜表达了否定，伸出爪子踩了踩Winwin的胸口，之后又懒洋洋地躺了回去，鼻尖湿漉漉的。

Winwin咬着指甲沉默了一会儿，然后踢了一脚Jaehyun，嘟着嘴命令道：“变回去，Jaehyun，我允许你亲我一下。”

趴伏在Jaehyun脑袋上的那对耳朵立刻竖了起来，像两个警觉的雷达一样转了转，下一个瞬间Winwin就看到了坐在地上赤身裸体的亚裔帅哥。

“哦操，我可忘了这个。”

从地上飞快地跳起来一把抓起床上的红色连帽衫丢到Jaehyun脸上，Winwin闭着眼睛不去看他的性感身材，嘴里小声尖叫着试图让他更快的穿上衣服，然后就被搂着腰抓进了对方怀里。

“睁眼，Winwin.”

Jaehyun的声音有些郁闷，他能闻得出来Winwin有些不乐意，这个决策是被迫的。他只是太无聊了。

“我可以吗？”

Winwin和Jaehyun差不多高，这让他们的姿势变得过分近，每一个身体部位贴合的完全紧凑。

“哦boy，我要被Yuta宰掉了......”

Winwin的嘀咕被Jaehyun当做可以开始的信号，他的嘴唇贴上去的时候没有具体的回应或者挣扎，Winwin眨了眨眼意识到他的亲一下被Jaehyun准确定义为了亲嘴，在等着迎接一个气成河豚的Yuta和暂且安抚这个野小子之间摇摆了一下之后选择了先安抚这个孤苦无依的家伙。

Jaehyun像在用嘴感知一件大理石雕塑作品一样极尽温柔，Winwin乖乖地任他试探之后又乖乖地被松开，像个小木偶一样咂了咂嘴，然后开始思考口气清新剂能不能让Yuta别闻出来任何东西，但紧接着Jaehyun吻了第二次。

这次Winwin试着尽量用吻来安抚他身上躁动不安的野蛮气息，膝盖抬起来蹭着他的腹部好像不知道这样会导致他勃起，和他站在床边来了一个长达三十秒的湿吻。

结束之后Jaehyun闻起来安静了许多，而且没有那么的警惕。

Winwin只是露出一个甜美的笑容，用手忍不住捏了一下Jaehyun有点儿婴儿肥的脸，一边在心里欢快地想他竟然还有婴儿肥，一边觉得自己做的非常不错。

“Winwin......”

“现在感觉好点儿了吗？你可是没经过我同意亲了第二次，按理说我要生你的气了，兄弟。”

Jaehyun意料之外的像个八岁小孩一样生闷气，他看起来远比这个成熟。但他还是生闷气了。松开Winwin之后Jaehyun发出一声不满的喉音，看起来完全在用狼的方式表达自己的情绪，这让他看起来更加笨拙可爱，但实际上他是个接近野兽的人，所以Winwin不知道该不该笑。

他蹲下去捡起推到一边的保温桶，试图在Jaehyun面前打开它们，然后伸出手轻轻锤了一下他的肩膀，看起来像好哥们会做的事：

“来吧，伙计，你该吃晚饭了。”

“我难道没有一点机会吗？”Jaehyun单薄地站着，看起来有很多不情愿，但还是拿起了Winwin送到眼前的筷子：“哪怕一点点都没有？”

“喔——甜心，虽然我俩亲过了，”Winwin夸张地叫了一声：“但是，嘿，我很爱Yuta，Yuta也很爱我，帮助你是一件我乐于做的事，但仅仅止步于帮助你，copy？”

如果人的Jaehyun有耳朵的话，Winwin看着他坐在桌子边上打开餐盒，绝对耷拉下来了。

“激情不是一个长久的东西，Jaehyun，它永远不是。”

Winwin心情欢快地吹着口哨整理好打包给Jaehyun的复印件，在手里熟练的甩了甩：“所以，别为了我干蠢事，你的真命天子可不是我。”

Jaehyun仍然是个闷葫芦，他用沉默回答了Winwin的话，然后安安静静地吞咽，眼睛闪着不满的蓝光，看起来随时准备变成一只毛茸茸。

“噢，大家都应当知道你是个可爱的人才对，你可远比你看上去的可爱多了。”Winwin试着伸手揉乱了他的头发，在他对自己呲牙的时候往后摔进了他的床里。

“你需要回归生活，Jaehyun，我们会把你弄出来的，迟早的事。你这个小可怜。”

Winwin盯着天花板信誓旦旦的说：

“绝对会的。”

 

【Taeil】

这个狼群远没有Taeil想象的省心。

不过也是，谁能指望一群毛头小子呢。

在Taeil作为德鲁伊服务于不同非人类生物的时间里，Taeyong的狼群绝对是最疯狂的一个。

Taeil对于自己每一个遇到的超自然生物都有详细的记录，大多数遵守着古老的传统规则和习俗，但Taeyong让狼群不仅仅只是一个狼群。

狼群里的孩子们可以说是相当的21世纪全球化，对于不同文化不同背景不同形态的超自然生物来说，聚在一起可不容易。

仅仅是这个狼群的等级制度而言，就足够让人困惑了。

好吧，狼群成为现在这个样子也有Taeil的一部分功劳，他不得不说，毕竟最开始的确是他说服了Yuta和Johnny要与Taeyong和平共处。

在Taeyong刚回到比肯山的时候，Taeil仍然记得他留在记录本里的第一句话，一个气急败坏的小魔头回来了。

Taeyong像个穿着机车夹克的人间厉鬼，不仅脾气坏的很，连待人处事都爆裂相当。他回到比肯山的第一件事就是找Taeil的麻烦。

在Kun向自己问起狼群的起源的时候，Taeil仍然能记起Taeyong把自己掐到墙上大吼大叫的样子。

“噢，”Taeil低头收拾宠物粪便的时候笑着摇了摇头：“Taeyong可远没有现在这么温柔。”

“他简直像头疯狂的野兽。”

火灾之后终于痊愈的Taeyong带着Doyoung回到比肯山，他比任何时候都更渴望复仇。

Taeil作为自然的使者不能破坏超自然生物与人类的平衡，在猎人与Taeyong的家族发生纷争的时候他选择没有出面。

“所以Taeyong认为他家人的死是我的错，这符合逻辑。”

“在他的姐姐去世之前，我是Mrs.Hale的德鲁伊，我负责引导Irene成为一只能够带领家族的Alpha，但他们遭受灾难的时候我却没有出面，Taeyong恨透了我。”

日记里详细的记录了Taeyong当时不择手段的疯狂状态，Doyoung支持他这么做，这让他更加确信自己的目的是复仇。

Kun提起的一个问题只让自己更加好奇，而今天Taeyong没有来宠物诊所打工，Kun有机会问出更多东西。

“然后就是Yuta和Johnny家庭的到来，他们的父母拜访了我，向我询问比肯山狼群的状况，在得知Taeyong是唯一的Alpha之后很显然选择了与之抗衡。”

“很显然他们推出自己的儿子和Taeyong三权分立是个有些滑稽但行得通的事，不过情况从Taeyong回来之后就很糟糕了。”

“比肯山之所以叫比肯山就是因为它是一座‘灯塔’，beacon是光源，所有超自然生物都‘慕名而来’，这个城镇的主权正在被挑战。”

“比肯山从很久之前就一直是Hale家族的领地，他们的历史甚至比比肯山城镇都要早，他们才是这里的原始部落。而Taeyong必须保住这个地位。”

对于狼群而言Alpha的力量越强大狼群就越强大，而Taeyong在那个时候并没有狼群，除了坚定跟随他的Doyoung，他没有力量来源。

历史之中有出现过纯Alpha狼群的情况，这让整个狼群变得无坚不摧，而Taeil正是想到了这个才会重新找到Yuta和Johnny.

是他劝说两个孩子学会和Taeyong共处，时间会为他们选出一个领袖，好管理这个雏鸟规模的群体——当时还算不上狼群，因为他们甚至不能合得来。

相对而言Yuta和Johnny削弱了自己来追随Taeyong，但他们仍然是Alpha，这就让狼群陷入一种奇怪的坚固之中。

没人会招惹统共有三头Alpha的狼群，更何况他们还有各自的Beta.

Taeyong成为领袖并不是一件很随便的事，Taeil清楚的知道。

Hale家族的孩子除了统一的深黑色头发（虽然被他染的乱七八糟）和绿色眼睛之外，倔强的性格和浑然天成的坚强领导力都是流传在血统里的，Taeyong很像他妈妈，成为Mrs.Hale那样强大的Alpha也算得上是一个顺理成章该努力的方向。

那时候的他暴躁又脆弱，每天都在精神崩溃的边缘，Taeil甚至能发现他每天晚上在城镇里疯跑，只是为了缓解一下过分挫败的情绪。

但他还是很好的掌控住了新生的狼群。Taeil仍然为他感到骄傲。

前来打工的Kun和Taeil一起翻阅了记录Taeyong狼群的书本，里面从Taeyong一直到最新出现的Jaehyun一个不落，Taeil就像在记载历史一样仔细。

“在火灾之前呢？又发生了什么？”

他们在难得没有客人的下午看完了这些充满奇妙经历的故事，Kun仍然好奇Taeyong的背景，而Taeil只是摇了摇头。

“Taeyong的家族有很长的历史，作为纯血的狼人家族他们很完善，也很低调，我答应过Talia不把她的族群事迹暴露给外人，所以……”

Kun意识到Talia是Taeyong的妈妈，于是表示了理解。

“那Irene？她是Taeyong的亲姐姐？”

“不，Irene是Talia和她的第一任丈夫所生的孩子，而Talia的第二任丈夫是个人类，Taeyong和他的妹妹是第二任先生的孩子，他们有一半的血缘关系。”

“不过不可否认，Taeyong很依赖Irene.”

“Taeyong还有个妹妹？”

“Wendy，她在十二岁的时候就离开了狼群，没人知道她去了哪里。她生死不明。”

Taeil仔细地回想了一下之后又说：

“其实Irene也可以说是生死不明，她的确在火灾发生前被关进了Hale家的大宅，猎人们驱赶她进入了那里，但是最后却没能在火灾现场辨认出她的尸体。”

“但Taeyong成为了Alpha.”

“是的，”Taeil同意道：“她的血统继承顺位给了Taeyong，这也只能证明她的确死了。”

“可怜的Taeyong……”

“他现在有你们，别这么说。”Taeil微笑着轻轻拍打Kun的胳膊，试着给他一点轻快的氛围。

“还有你。”Kun补充道。

“是的，还有我。”

“我做了很多错误的决定，Kun，”Taeil出了一口气之后站起来去整理生物床上摆放的器皿，听起来不太同意把自己包含在内：“没有阻止猎人们的行径也是其中之一，我的确愧对于Taeyong.”

树的子民告诉他“在第十二个月圆的时候Alpha会来夺回属于他的领地”，Taeyong的确在一年之后回来了，但树的预言并没有结束：

【真正的Alpha仍在寻求复仇与杀戮。】

“这就是困惑我的地方，”Taeil把这句话工工整整地抄录在书本的角落，在Kun翻看的时候解释道：“Taeyong的确心怀仇恨，但猎人已经不在这里了，他要去哪复仇？”

“谁知道呢？这些神奇生物的预言一定准吗？”

“大多数情况下是的，在我的数次询问当中没有出现过差错，我还是选择相信他们。”

“树能够听见风，Kun，他们接受了这个世界上最多的消息，每一句话都随风飘散到世界各地，古老的精灵很善于把握信息，但他们又并不八卦，这让他们成为了很好的收集渠道。”

“一点亮晶晶的东西就能收买他们。”

“真的吗？”Kun饶有兴趣地看着Taeil记录下来的精灵的模样，他们飘忽不定，看起来像是发光的颗粒物，极其渺小又众多。

“但他们能辨别基本的好坏，我知道你在想什么，他们可不是逢人便说的。有些坏人一眼就能被识别。”

“好吧，你说的没错，他们这样做是出于正义或者公平……”

“不仅仅是这样，Kun，人类仍然有许多无知的存在，很多他们无法意识到事情都依靠超自然的力量来解释。这就是为什么会有灵媒的出现，他们是自然和人类的媒介，并不是荒诞的疯婆子一群。”

“哈，好吧，我是说，的确……”

Kun不继续讨论这个话题，低头翻到最后一页的时候看到了新的一行用极细的笔抄录下的另一个预言。

“这是什么？狼群…迎来，狼群将迎来灵魂的收割者？”

“这是我收到的最新的消息，我不知道，灵魂的收割者太令人困惑了。”

“死神？”

“Well，”Taeil侧过身子来确认自己的笔迹，看起来并不轻松的吹了吹气：“谁知道呢，也许是，我除了死神之外想不出别的来了。”

“但是死神并不能与人相结合，只有在人将死的时候他们才能看见死神，我在想是有新的物种将加入狼群，这和我的推测并不相符。”

“也对……”Kun合上书本之后眨眨眼压抑掉自己的不适，被Taeil敏锐地察觉到。

“喔……你在想有人要死了，是吗？”

“有这个可能吧……我猜？”

“不，小家伙，”Taeil微笑起来：“树不能通知死亡，没人能有权利知道自己的死期，如果真的有人要死了，他们不会知道的，别担心。这句话顶多是让我们和死神打个照面——如果一定是死神的话。”

“好吧。”Kun虚弱地微笑了一下，努力把这个想法抛开，站起来把Taeil的笔记放回原来的地方。

“哦对了，你回去的时候通知一下孩子们，”Taeil完成他的整理工作之后站在原地说道：“别让他们这几天出去夜跑，也别四处乱窜。”

“什么？”Kun扭过头看了他一眼：“为什么？”

“老警长退休了，城镇里换了新上任的警长，他最近会踩点整个比肯山。老警长的交接工作还没完成，你不会想让其中哪一个孩子被他在森林里抓个正着然后崩上一枪的。”

“好的，我会的。”Kun笑起来，换掉自己的工作服之后和Taeil打了声招呼，Taeil送他到门口离开。

Taeil盯着他直到确保他安全骑着山地车拐进主干道，才转身关上店门，低头凝视了一会儿收银台旁边的花楸木小门，走过去合上了它。

“灵魂的收割者…这都是些什么跟什么……”

 

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
